


Switcharoo

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Chris took over Josh, Eventual Smut, Everyone lives, F/M, M/M, Medium Burn, Switch roles, Until Dawn - Freeform, Until Dawn AU, is there even such a thing?, not sure where I am going with this, pandemics are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: Chris has the ability to heal people psychologically and physically by absorbing their pain and memories. He’s usually able to cope until he tried healing Josh on the afternoon before the prank and he starts getting black outs. Also, things start not to make sense.*update - I changed a few things :D *don't kill me
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened, well, I changed some things. I was stuck using Ashley and then I noticed that was because she was not essential to my plot. She has been replaced by Sam. Enjoy!

Chris never told anyone that he could take away people's bad memories, both psychological and physical. In fact, he didn’t know he could he until until he was seven years old. It was a cold autumn morning and Chris was in the park with his mother when he saw her. The old woman was sitting down on a bench, bird feed forgotten and eyes distant. Chris had ran up to her and touched her hand.

He was immediately assaulted with feelings of joy, pain, love and loss. It was all a blur but he remembered drawing out the pain and sense of loss. It felt cold and heavy and he wanted it to stop but his mind wouldn’t allow it. His mother eventually had to gently pull him away because he started sobbing uncontrollably, unable to contain heavy sadness that was transferred to him. But he remembered the old lady, despite the tears blurring his vision, he remembered her eyes brighten and her smile silently thanking him. She died a few days later. Chris didn’t know it then but the reason for the sudden pain and sadness he felt was because he had drawn it out from the old woman, like drawing poison from a wound.

He eventually became more aware of his ability and slowly, learned to control it. By the time he became closer to Josh, he was able to draw out almost any negative emotions from his friend, stabilising him. To be honest, he did not really like Josh at first, he was afraid of him. But things started to change and they both realised they have a similar sense of humour and a competitive streak for pranking each other and everyone else. Of course, Chris kept his ability a secret. He was afraid that Josh would see him differently and that was one friendship he never wanted to lose. 

There was however, one downside to this “gift”, one that Chris didn’t realize until that night Josh and him tried to pull out an accident victim. It was early in the morning and they were on their way to school when they saw it. A car had made a turn without checking their blind spot and had rammed right into a cyclist. There was blood everywhere and the cyclist was pinned and semi conscious. Josh had immediately called 911 while Chris tried to calm the cyclist down. He had reached out and tried his best to draw out the fear. Everything was fine at first but then it started to hurt, whatever pain the cyclist felt, it seemed that he was drawing it in as well. Soon the wounds that the cyclist sustained started showing up in Chris and he lost consciousness. He had woken up that night in a hospital bed with Josh asleep on the chair beside him.

According to his friend. He had started screaming and then promptly passed out. It was only when he removed his clothes that he noticed it. Scars that were similar to the one the cyclist sustained were on him. Did Josh notice? Probably not because Chris knew his friend was a busy body and would never let it pass if he caught sight of it.

Then a year ago, Chris and Josh had woken up to the news of Hannah and Beth missing and Josh had a complete breakdown. He had ran out into the snow without his jacket and had screamed for his sisters until his voice was hoarse. Chris was able to draw out most of his panic and despair to calm him down a little. But then Bob and Melinda Washington came and took him away. For treatment they said. Josh had gone through a traumatic event and he needed treatment. Chris was mad and desperate, he had even tried to break into the hospital that Josh was in but was caught before he made it pass the porch.

Trapped and helpless, he tried calling Josh several times and felt himself calm down when he heard that familiar voice answer. But Josh eventually started ignoring his call and texts or if he did reply, it was prompt and short. And he’d disappear for weeks before suddenly making an appearance again. Then, out of the blue, he sent all of them a video invite to the lodge on Mount Washington. And he sounded way to happy, Chris was worried.

It was winter again and the snow had already begun to fall turning the roads and forests white. And despite the cold, the town was crowded with shoppers preparing for Christmas. Chris unlocked his phone and dial Josh’s number again. Maybe he’ll pick up the on the fifteenth ring.

Nothing.

It’s so like and unlike Josh, something was not right and Chris could not shake away the sense of dread. Even when as he reached the gates that lead up to the lodge.

Josh said he’d be up there but Chris was five hours too early. Maybe he’d just go up there and wait or something. Better yet, he could try and sneak in to see if Josh was hiding anything. Having made up his mind, Chris threw his bag over the metal gates and climbed. 

Josh was already up there. He could still hear Hannah and Beth whispering to him as he put the finishing touches to his contraptions. It was clearer now, without those pills to cloud his thoughts, he could finally give his sisters what they deserved...revenge. 

“Come join us Josh.” Hannah whispered as she walked behind him. 

“Join us.” Beth added in. 

Josh bit his tongue and tried his best not to flinch when both his sisters appeared in front of him, broken and decayed. He kept checking the cameras and the chains, ignoring their growing presence. He would join them, there was nothing else for him here but he was not going to do it Washington style. 

“What about Chris?” Hannah giggled. 

“Will you take him with you too?” Beth again. 

Chris. Josh had not see his friend for more than five months. Will he take Chris along with him? A selfish part of him wanted to but deep down he knew he would never do it. That blubber head deserved to live, he deserved better and with Josh out of the picture after tonight, he would receive better. Josh had made sure of it. Chris would be the hero of his entire swan song, it's the least he could do for a good friend, no...his best...only friend.

Josh kept his eyes on the pig as he plunged the knife through its head, he watched with a detached sense of amusement as it whined, twitched and finally died. It's so easy to die, just like that, he wondered if he'll go as quickly when its his turn. The sudden beeping of his watch snapped him out of his reverie. It was time for his medication. Oh, right. Sometimes Josh forgot that he had thrown away the entire stash months ago. He hated the medicine, it dulled his senses, he did not feel terrible but it robbed him of any sense of joy as well. And Josh wanted to feel, wanted to remain lucid and not float through his life half dead.

Chris hated the lodge in winter. Too many bad memories and it's just too big to his liking. It was still bright but the sun was setting and if he felt cold now, its going to be absolutely freezing when the darkness comes. Chris made his way to the front door and tried jiggling the knob, Josh did have a bad habit of leaving the lodge unlock at times.

"No luck today." Chris stepped back and made his way to the back of the lodge. The place was a mess but he found what he was looking for, an open window that lead straight to the basement. And it seemed that he should not discount his luck just yet. Right by the window, was a large metal chest that was just the right height to give him the boost he needed to climb in.

"Fuck!" Chris felt his heart leaped when he missed a footing and almost fell backwards. He really should've taken gym more seriously. Slowly, he lowered himself down, careful not to knock anything down. The basement was dusty, a testament to how long anyone had last been down there. Should he call out for Josh? He almost did but remembered he was supposed to be sneaking around, calling for Josh would defeat that purpose. It was so quiet in here, so hollow. Like a giant shell without a soul or warmth.

Some doors were locked but others were opened and Chris could never resist checking it out. Hannah and Beth's room were left untouched, the photos, the pencils and hair accessories. It's as if their owners left not too long ago and would return any minute now. Chris picked up one photo that stood out, it was a picture of the Washington kids and him take a group selfie against a vast empty beach. They were on some vacation and Josh had insisted he came along. It was the best vacation he ever had. He gently folded the photo and slipped it in his wallet. Josh wouldn't miss it, would he?

Josh finished his final touches, he was not entirely happy with his replacement body but it would have to do. His friends would be here soon, besides, its dark enough, they wouldn't notice the odd shape in the corner. One final set up and he would have to go back and clean up a little, Josh thought to himself. He needed to...

"Shit. Where did I put it?" He could feel the panic coiling around his heart and he kept patting himself and checking his pockets for his notes and plans. It was not there, that could only mean one thing. It must be at the lodge!

Chris was not sure what he was looking at really. Was it a special effects blue print of some sort for the Washington's new movie? But Bob and Melinda Washington were not the type of leave such a mess, they're the epitome of perfection and order. These plans though, the had more of Josh's signature than his parents'. He picked on that stood out, it was a sketch of a chain saw mechanism and there were notes about shooting? Chosen one? Chris ran through a few more notes and saw it scribbled with 'I'm sorry' and 'It should be me' all over and crushed it. It's Josh, it's definitely him.

"What are you doing?" Chris barely turned around to see who it was when he felt a fist slamming into his face, knocking his glasses off. On instinct, Chris raised both his arms to cover his face and push the assailant off with all the force he could muster. He could not really see but he would recognize that silhouette anywhere.

"J-Josh?"

"You shouldn't touch it. You shouldn't. Now they're going to be angry. They'll kill me." Josh started blabbering, "It's my fault. You shouldn't touch it. It's my fault. I'm sorry, so sorry." He started sobbing.

Chris took the moment the quickly grab his glasses before slowly walking towards Josh with one hand outstretched. His friend did not pay attention to him, his eyes were wild and he kept looking behind Chris.

One step, another...and another...

Chris literally pounced on Josh, using his whole body weight to hold the other down. God! Josh was stronger than he looked and he was using it to try and break free of Chris's hold, screaming and shouting as he did it. And then he stopped.

It started small, little bits of giggle here and and gentle touch behind his neck but the more he took, the worse it became. He was seeing them. They were looking at Josh,did they know he could see them?

They both looked up at the same time, a little too quickly for comfort and Chris had to fight his instincts to let go of Josh and run.

"H-hannah...B-beth?" Chris stammered. It's wrong, it's all wrong. Both of them had bones sticking out of their ankles and Chris flinched when they took an unstable step towards him.

"He can see us Hannah." Beth spoke and coughed a little when purplish brown seepage dripped down a large open wound in her neck.

"Hello Chris." Hannah titled her head, ignoring how one of her eyeballs was bulging from its socket.

He was going to be sick. What the hell has Josh been doing? Why were Hannah and Beth appearing to him like that? Chris bit his lips and focused on the blood that was dripping down his chin. He had too, he could actually smell them and the stench was overwhelming. Then, the lights went out. He could feel the hair on the back his neck standing.

"Come with us. Chris." Both Hannah and Beth was an inch away from his face when the lights suddenly turned on again. He screamed, he didn't care if anyone heard or saw, he needed to scream because he needed to breathe.

* * *

Sam tried texting Chris again. Nothing. Weird, Chris was almost always on is phone. Was this another one of his pranks? Josh and Chris could never get enough of those.

"I don't know guys, they're not answering. Maybe the reception in the mountain is bad?"

"Well. Doesn't matter, does it?" Emily rolled her eyes and motioned for Matt to pick up her bag and follow her. "They're probably up there already."

"As if you'd know Emily." Jessica giggled.

"Oh, Jess honey, I always do. Unlike you, I have the brains to accompany my looks." Emily walked away, leaving Jessica gaping and fuming.

Things were not the same after that night, nothing was. Everyone changed and even though they tried to remain the same, it was obvious that they were affected by Hannah and Beth going missing. Sam sighed and kept he phone in her bag. Emily was right, Chris was probably up in the Lodge with Josh doing whatever. 

* * *

He sat up too fast and knocked into whoever or whatever was in front of him. Its a natural reaction, considering the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were huge green ones looking right back at him.

“Ow. Damn it Cochise.” Josh was rubbing his forehead. “You trying to knock me out or something?” 

Chris froze, remembering the last time he interacted with Josh. He was on the sofa and Hannah and Beth were gone, the heavy stench of decay was gone as well. Did he black out? Was Josh all right? Chris moved to pull his friend’s hand away and held his face. Josh looked fine, his eyes were clearer, he looked a little confused and his pupils were slightly wider but he didn’t have that zoned out look anymore. 

“Hey Cochise...” Josh tried to speak.

“Oh. Sorry.” Chris was holding onto his friend’s face a little too tightly. "I-I..."

he took a deep breath to gather his thoughts before trying again. "Did I black out again?"

"Totally Cochise. And I had to princess carry you here. You know, if Ashley saw this, I'd say your chances of getting her tonight would plunge to zero." Josh stood up and looked at the clock on the wall before checking his watch. He kept tapping his foot as he adjusted his watch. "Come on. Let's go, I just received a message from Sam and the gang."

"They're here?"

"Yeah. And they're gonna freeze their asses off if we don't unlock the cable car gates. Can't leave the ladies out in the cold now, can we?" Josh reached out and pulled Chris off the sofa.

The place was different. It looked cleaner and when he walked by the room where he found all those notes, it was empty. But Chris was certain he had seen all those notes by Josh. Was Josh off his medication? It's the only reasonable exploitation he could come up with. Whatever he saw was probably Josh's hallucinations and unlike the previous ones, this one was too strong and too clear. It did not only assault the visual and auditory senses but the olfactory senses as well. If he closed his eyes, he could still recall that strong stench of decay.

"Chris?"

Actually if he were to really strain his ear, he was certain he could here quiet giggles.

"Chris!"

His eyes snapped open and he was surprised to find himself outside with Josh grabbing both his wrist and staring at him worriedly. Shit. He must've blacked out or slipped again. It's not common but when the person he was healing had deep physiological or physical wounds, it would start to affect him as well. It'll go away, in a week or so. At least that was the pattern. Josh was rubbing his exposed wrist and still looking at him, he looked like he was about to say something but a shout stopped him. It was Jessica, they're here.

Josh welcomed them all the lodge and explained why he wanted to have a meet up here despite the horrible accident that happened last year. It was closure, for him and for his sisters. He had even promised them that it would be a night to remember and it had all sounded very exciting, especially about partying like porn stars. Not that Chris knew how porn stars partied but whatever.

"Hey Chris. Are you feeling all right?" Ashley gently placed her hand on his thigh.

"Yeah. Just a bad headache that won't go away." He smiled at Ashley apologetically and she smiled back. Ashley looked pretty tonight, not hot pretty but something familiar, like that girl-next-door pretty. Someone Chris could get used to and eventually, maybe, settle down with. And judging from the way she blushed when he placed his hand on her, there's a chance that she might like him back as well. He wasn't sure how he's going to pull this off because as much as he like Ashley, his heart was still somewhere else. But Josh already has Sam and Ashley is a nice girl.

It started small, with Josh covering him with his jacket and gently patting his hair every time he fell asleep while gaming or watching a movie. He was annoyed at first but it grew on him and he found it harder to sleep when Josh wasn't there. And then there were those warm and fuzzy feelings he would get whenever he spent time with his friend running around, pranking others, joking, talking about nothing in particular. He never told Josh all of these and he had no intention of doing so any time soon.

"Stop growling Joshie." Sam opened the fridge and frowned when she could not find any soft drinks.

"The girls I know said its sexy." Josh deepened his growl, winked and leaned over the counter to see what she was looking for. Sam knew it was an act, its just so...Josh. He's so similar to Hannah and Beth sometimes, its actually creepy.

"Not when you're jealous." She smiled when she saw a small bottle of coke hiding in the corner and reached in to grab it. "Leave Ashley alone, you've tarnished enough girls to last a lifetime. Chris deserves a chance." she watched Josh's reaction as she drank the coke.

"Sure." Josh stared right back at her. "Always bros before hoes."

"Sure Josh. Bros, if that's what you want to call it." She took the coke bottle and went upstairs, something about a huge Jacuzzi and how she needed a warm bath after being out in the cold for so long. Josh watched as Sam ran off to the second floor and was glad she didn't out him right there. She was close to Hannah and whatever Josh told his sisters, he was certain they leaked it to Sam. She's like a second sister...cousin? Extended family? Josh was not sure how he would categorize her, just that she was definitely on his okay list. He liked her and she was really easy to talk to.

Josh turned his attention back to Chris and Ashley and felt his heart drop when he couldn't find them. Did Chris finally make the move and brought her upstairs? He could not have, could he?

"If you're looking for your best bro, he's outside, at the porch." Matt switched on the microwave and placed something in it. "But I suggest you stay here. Watching him trying to woo Ashley is just too painful and embarrassing." He kept talking but all Josh took away from the conversation was that Chris and Ashley were alone outside and he dashed out.

Chris saw Sam and Josh flirting with each other openly on the counter and felt his heart constrict. It was a familiar feeling but he didn't have to like it. He knew Sam was close with Hannah but he also knew that everyone in school saw Sam and Josh as an unofficial-official couple. But if he was to be honest with himself, Josh and Sam do compliment each other well and with Josh being so reckless, it's good to have someone as level headed as Sam to rein him in. Sam was now drinking from the bottle and staring right at Josh, who also stared right back.

"Wanna see some snow?" Chris stood up and offered Ashley his hand.

"Sure!" She took it without any hesitation.

The scene before them was pretty and kind of eerie. The sun was setting and the last few rays of light made the trees look like they're on fire. 

“Chris? Can I ask you something?” Ashley sounded afraid but Chris encouraged her to speak. 

“Sure Ash. Shoot.” 

“I...I um.” She was chewing on her bottom lip and looking at her feet digging into the snow. 

“Don’t tell me you murdered someone.” Chris mocked raise his hands, “because I’m not helping you bury the body.” 

“Very funny Chris. No, it's about Josh."

"What about him?" Did Ashley like Josh? That's new but not too new. Josh had always been the popular one among the girls and sometimes the guys too. But the dude's full on straight and totally into Sam. 

"Do you think he hates me?"

"Hate you? Why would he hate you? Josh-"

"I don't know Chris. He's been giving me the stink eye since I came up here."

"Nah, you're probably reading too much into it."

"But-"

"Take it from me Ash, Josh would never hate you." And as soon as he said that, Josh had to prove him otherwise by shouting at the both of them to get out of the snow and into the lodge. And he did give Ashley the stink eye but Chris rather not dwell on that after confidently making the statement and all.

“I told you.” She grabbed his arm and whispered to him.

“Uh...maybe he thinks you’re...” 

“Move along Cochise. Don’t block the way with your girlfriend.” Josh pushed by the both of them and headed straight to the second floor. Probably to see Sam.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things more or less settled for the night and Josh was...normal. Well, as normal as he was before Hannah and Beth disappeared. Chris on the other hand would occasionally space out with fear in his eyes and then he'd snap right back and he would be all happy and joking again. Whatever he drew out of Josh was starting to get to him and he was starting to lose control, especially with the more than normal blackouts and memory gaps. He was talking to Mike one moment and then he’d suddenly find himself walking to the washroom with a slice of pizza in his hand. 

Chris had tried to jot down his steps in his phone but then he’d blackout and when he returns, all the notes were deleted. And every time he returns, his friend’s reaction would change a little. Mike seems to be a little more hostile. Emily keeps looking him up and down like she found fresh meat. And Ashley would look at him like he just proposed to her. Whatever he took from Josh, it’s harder to control than he initially thought. 

As for Josh, he did not seem as agitated as he was before the Chris took his troubles away...which was good. But the slow steps and the way he kept glancing at Chris was making him nervous. Did he really heal him? Or was Josh just acting? Playing along?

As the night went on, Jessica and Mike took off to a private cabin (courtesy of Josh) while Emily and Mike went off somewhere else. It’s just the four of them now. Ashley,Sam, Josh and himself.

Josh unlocked the door to the basement and dared Chris to enter first. There was some shoving and pushing but Josh went in first in the end. According to him, the night is never complete without a good scare prank. And Chris agreed, nothing is complete without a good scare prank. Especially now, maybe he just needed to do something to get rid of the hallucinations and black outs.

"So...how's everything with Dr Hill?" Chris uttered a curse when a dusty old box tumbled off the shelves onto him. They were both in the basement of the lodge, looking for some good props for the prank. 

Chris pretended to look at some of the Washington's old props casually, praying that the question won't put his friend on the defensive. Josh didn't answer, he knew he was still behind him looking for things though. Maybe it's not a good time to ask him right now. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Not too well." Josh replied curtly. Chris was actually surprised he responded and was tempted to probe for more but decided against it. If that's what Josh was willing to give to him now then that's what he'll take.

They spent a few more minutes looking some scary costume to scare Ashley and Sam and decided on the monk hood and mask. Josh passed him a plastic knife for additional effect.

"I used to see them sometimes. Hannah and Beth." Josh suddenly spoke. "It's like they're calling me."

Chris noticed someone move from the corner of his eye. It was jerky and awkward, like a movie frame that would pause and remove a few frames. He could feel his heart rate increase but he can not afford to freak out in front of Josh now. 

"Are you still seeing them?" Chris asked and felt a chill run through him at the sudden scream behind him. 

"N-no. It's weird but I was feeling extremely afraid, devastated and angry...so angry...and then it just disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah. Like, a huge weight was lifted off me. And then I woke up with you unconscious beside me on the floor." Josh sounded so confused he felt a little bad for keeping his ability from his friend. "Then I saw all these plans on the floor that I don't remember my dad doing."

"Josh...um..."

His friend stopped and turned to face him. Was he really going to tell him? 

"What if I told you-"

"Guys! Come on guys! Stop hiding! This is not funny!" Ashley cried, interrupting Chris's confession and distracting Josh. Maybe next time then. 

"Tell me what?"

"That-"

"Chris! Josh!"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later, ready to scare the pants off them Bro?" Chris took the prop knife and hit Josh a little too hard on the back. And before Josh could protest, Chris was full on acting, screaming and running, occasionally tripping as he tried to run from a 'hooded killer monk'. He saw Ashley and Sam nearby and ran towards them, asking them for help and pretending to collapse when they came to him. 

Josh dashed out, the earlier conversation forgotten. With the knife glinting in his hand as he chased Ashley and Sam, if he was honest, he actually enjoyed this. The whole prank thing was fun, especially when he did it with Chris, it was one of the rare moments where he felt most alive. Ashley had screamed and threw a pillow at him and Sam, good old Sam actually took vase and was about to hit him right in the face when Chris stood up and asked them to stop.

"What the hell guys!" Sam was fuming.

"You've been monk-ed" Chris laughed and high-five Josh who was laughing.

"It's not funny! I almost died of a heart attack!" Ashley glared at the both of them as she placed her hand on her chest and took slow, deep breaths.

"If you had one." Josh muttered.

"What was that?"

"It was fun." Josh shrugged. "Come one guys, it's just good fun. Wanna grab some food before we play a board game?"

"I am not playing. I'm going to have a cup of tea, read my book and head off to bed." Ashley crossed her arm daring them to say otherwise.

"Aw, you're no fun. Are you sure you don't want to play...this?" Josh dramatically pulled out a monopoly game board. Ashley was insistent on not playing and it was hard to convince her once she's made up her mind. Sam was reluctant but Josh managed to convinced her to try it and she eventually agreed.

"I'm so going to destroy all of you." Chris joked as he rolled the dice.

"As if Cochise. You suck at this game. Also, I don't think destroying everyone would make you favourable to the ladies." Josh cursed as he counted the amount of money he needed to pay Sam for landing on her property.

"I think I'm earning the most money here actually." Sam took the notes and counted it. 

Everything was normal, well, as normal as a monopoly game can get. But then it started again, quick and soft whispers that started to grow in volume. Chris tried to ignore it at first but when it suddenly turned into a scream right beside his ear he couldn't.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Josh stood up immediately to steady his friend who was swaying on his feet.

"I-I think I the washroom. Give me a minute..."Chris squeezed his eyes and tried to calm his heart when he heard Hannah and Beth again. Both Josh and Sam were insistent that they accompanied him but he pushed them both away, saying that he's not a three year old and he knew how to use a toilet.

The floors and walls were constantly tilting and he was feeling sicker with every step. He made sure to lock the doors once he was in the washroom. Water, he just needed to wash his face and it'll all go away.

"No it won't." Hannah suddenly spoke, startling Chris.

"You're not real. You're Josh's hallucinations.You're not real. You're not real." He kept muttering as he washed his face with ice cold water. He did not know the extent of Josh's psychological damage when he healed him but he's starting to. He needed to control this, especially his fear and the guilt and he experiencing for leaving his friend alone to go through this.

"We're as real as you are...Chris." Beth sat at on the toilet seat watching him, her dead eyes unblinking.

"Go away. Please." He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. They were gone. He was back in the bathroom, alone again. Thank goodness. He'd better get back to Josh and Sam before they start breaking down the toilet doors. Chris washed his face once more and was about to leave when the toilet lights started flickering and Hannah and Beth grabbed him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m going to check on Chris.” Sam stood up. Chris did not look too good and she was worried. 

“Gonna leave me hanging here all alone?” Josh took the die and rolled it across the board. He rolled it with a little too much forced and it clattered off the table. 

“You're a big boy Josh.” Sam could feel her face heating up. Josh was always flirty and while she had no romantic interest in him, his flirting did get to her sometimes. 

“Obviously.” Josh grinned cheekily. “Go on then, I’ll be here.”

Sam rolled her eyes and was about to go before she felt Josh's hand on her wrist. 

"If he's unwell...call me?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your little crushy-wushy." She teased and laughed when Josh's eyes widened and his face turned red.

Sam had a nagging suspicion that Josh swung both ways but she never got around to finding out. The night she was about to ask Hannah was the night her best friend disappeared. Sam missed Hannah, if she was here, she'd slap some sense into her brother. The lodge looked exceptionally eerie with so few people in it, especially with the collections of masks the Washingtons seemed to love so much. There were several washroom in the lodge, Chris was probably in the smallest one, typical Chris but she supposed that's why they got along so well. Despite being close to someone as rich as Josh, Chris never bothered trying to keep up with the whole 'wealthy kid' image, he just did and wore what he had. Huh? The washroom door was ajar? Now something was definitely wrong. Sam gently nudged the door and was not surprised when it opened so easily.

“C-Chris?” She stepped into the bathroom. It was too dark, she could barely see her hands. 

Did he faint? She took another step in to find the light switch and slipped on something wet and slippery. It was a good thing the door was nearby and she was able to grab hold of it in time. 

“Chris. This isn’t funny. One prank is enough.” She turned on the switch and felt her voice caught in her throat at what the lights revealed. 

The entire washroom was in a mess. The mirror was broken, there was blood on it, on the sink too and-

“Oh my God!” Sam scrambled to get away from the puddle of blood she was stepping on. She needed to find Josh, he would know what to do. But as soon as she turned, she ran face first into a man dressed in a worn out overalls and a brown overcoat with an old gas mask covering his entire head. The man shoved Sam into the bathroom, causing her to slip on the puddle of blood. She was sure she hit some pieces of glass as she scrambled to get up but she didn't care. All she could think of now was to get away from him. 

The man reached our for her again but she was faster. She grabbed and threw a towel over his head to obscure his vision before making a run for it. She only managed to get a foot out of the washroom door before she was pulled back in and had a gas mask covering her face, knocking her out. 

————————————————

Josh touched his face and was glad it felt cool. When Sam smiled at him knowingly about his 'crushy-wushy' he could feel his entire face heat up. Not that he was having a crush or anything, it's just a normal, typical reaction to being teased. Very normal. Come to think of it, he was sure he didn't call all of his friends up here to play monopoly. He was sure he had something planned, something grand and unforgettable but he just couldn't grasp it. He remembered waking up on the floor with odd drawings and plans all over the fall, Chris was beside him...and that was about it. What happened before...he couldn't recall. 

The sudden chime of the clock, snapped Josh out of his reverie. Was it midnight already? And what's taking Sam and Chris so long? Shit, were they talking about him and his 'crushy-wushy' reaction? And then he heard it. Sam's scream followed by something slamming or falling. Then dead silence. 

"Sam?" Josh stood up slowly, his eyes alert and stance wary. "Chris?" 

Nothing.

"Are you guys all right?" Josh slowly and quietly made his way up to the small washroom Chris always used. The strong coppery scent was the first thing to assault his senses and he nearly doubled over when he saw all the blood and broken mirror in the washroom. His mind ran hundreds of scenarios of what might have happened here and none of them were good. He need to find them, he can't lose them like he lost Hannah and Beth, he can't...

“Sam!” Josh opened the doors leading to the different rooms. “Chris! Where are you?” 

Josh could feel the dread rising with every empty room he entered and was about to run out into the snow when he saw the man. Josh froze, uncertain if it was his imagination or real. The man had Sam thrown over his shoulder and was dragging another body, creating a trail of blood as he dragged it. 

No. It can’t be but there’s no denying it. The other body that’s being dragged, it’s Chris. That god awful green sweater could only belong to him. Josh ran towards the man without thinking, fear and anger fueling him.

The man seemed stunned for moment but quickly recovered, dropped the bodies he was carrying and rolled away, to avoid Josh just in time. 

Josh crawled to his friends, praying that neither of them were dead and he was about to reach Chris when he felt something hit his head and a gas mask being placed over his face. He struggled, using his last strength to pull the tubes of the gas mask. A futile action as it revealed nothing. 


	2. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh breaks down. Chris wakes up away from the lodge.

Josh had woken up to the smell of gasoline and people screaming. The people, he found out later, were Chris and Sam. It was out of a horror movie but the whole thing felt oddly familiar, like déjà vu. He had ignored the voice giving the orders and tried to use his full body weight to slam the gates open. He felt bits of metal cut into him but he didn't care, he can't let both of them die. Sam was the only thing remaining that tied him to his sisters and she was like a sister to him. And he could never let Chris die. Never! He was the only constant in his life and even after Hannah and Beth's death, Chris was the only one he could count on. 

"Let them out! You sick fuck!" Josh took several steps back and rammed into the metal gates again. "Take me! Let them go!"

"Time is running out. Josh." The voice had obviously been modified to hide the man's identity or maybe to give the freaking psycho a scarier outlook, he didn't care. He just want Chris and Sam free. The blade kept moving and with every minute he wasted, it became clearer that either he choose one or they would both die. 

"Josh! Save Chris!" Sam shouted and nodded at Chris sadly. 

"What? Are you crazy? Save Sam!" Chris shouted back. "Save her Josh! I'll be fine!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You won't be fine! You'll die!" Josh was hysterical right now. 

"Tick tok Josh." The disembodied voice mocked him. 

He did not want to but eventually gave in and made a choice. He had moved the lever to Chris, to save him but the whirring blades jammed and jiggled at the crossroads and moved towards the very person he had chosen to save. Josh had screamed until his voice was hoarse, slammed and hammered at the gates with his fist until they bled but he couldn't stop it. 

He didn’t remember what happened next, but he did vaguely remember putting one foot in front of the other. He felt warm and then cold and he was sure he heard Hannah and Beth somewhere. It didn't matter, maybe it's better to just freeze out here. He had never felt so tired.

“Josh. Please, I can’t do this alone.” Sam tried pulling him up and gave up when Josh refused to budge. She knelt down beside him and held him. It's pointless to say anything now. No matter what she said, the fact remains that Josh had lost his only best friend, one that had been with him since childhood. It's a pain that cannot be sooth and Sam knows, she knew because it was the exact feeling she experienced when Hannah disappeared and was assumed dead together with Beth. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The throbbing headache was the first thing he felt when he woke up followed by the extreme cold. He was...outside? How the hell did he end up outside? The last thing he remembered was being in the washroom. Chris stood up and dusted the snow off his...overalls?

"What the fuck?" Where were his green jacket and blue outer coat? Why was he dressed like this? Whose clothes are these? And blood, oh my God, he could taste the coppery scent in the air. Deep breaths Chris. Deep breaths. It's probably just someone's idea of a bad prank. Deep breaths.

Josh. Where was Josh? And Sam. He left them in the lodge, he needed to get to them. Logic, think logically Chris. His last memory was being in the lodge so that's the best place to head back to. 

Chris did not want to speculate too much, its too confusing and it would not help anyone, especially himself, if he sat down and ran through a list of what ifs. He did what he thought was the most logical thing and it usually works or at least the games he played usually allowed the logical characters to live. Great, he was taking life lessons from video games and movies. The winter was worse this time round and the wind was picking up. To make matter worse, along with the wind, he was starting to hear the taunting voices of Hannah and Beth as he dragged himself back to the lodge. He was starting to see them again, the twins but he didn't care. 

"It is your fault." he heard someone whispering by his ear. "You’re a murderer." 

One foot in front of another, desalination, the lodge. He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Murderer..."

"Not listening. Lalalala." Chris muttered. Shit. He was starting to hallucinate his father. This is bad. Chris’s father died a long time ago. He would not have if Chris had not ran out onto the road to grab his stupid toy. His father managed to push him away but not before being ran over by a truck. 

It was horrible, Chris could never get the image out of his mind. The broken body, the entrails...and the raw scream anguish from his mother, it still haunted him sometimes. He had learned to manage it but he sometimes he would let it run in his head over and over. He would feel terrible after that but he suppose it was a fitting punishment for being so stupid.

"It's all your fault. You made me leave the world like this."

Maybe it was better to face the hallucinations head on? He was going to hate it, he knew but if it stops it, maybe he should. Chris readied himself, he took a couple of deep breaths and looked up. His father was...not there, well his upper body was not there. His legs were though along with some internal organs spilling over. Bad idea. 

“Did you lose your toy again Christopher?”

The pair of legs were unnaturally still, maybe if he run by real quick, it would disappear. These were Josh’s hallucinations after all weren’t they? He tightened his fist and was about to take a step when the legs started moving, slowly at first and then it started charging at him, its guts spilling all over the snow white path. Chris had never ran so fast in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's at least flowing now. I should've used Sam and not Ashley.


	3. Just Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris runs into Emily and Matt. Josh and Sam decided to look for Mike and Jessica.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Matt sighed. Emily had wanted to use the other lodge, something about having a personal space that's better than Jessica's. Josh had given them the keys to the place but it was too far and the road was uneven and it was cold. 

"Zip it Matt. You're my boyfriend and my boyfriend don't do the whole complaining thing. That's my part." Emily replied. It's typical Emily, her words are venomous but deep down, she's actually not a bad person...well, a little selfish but not too bad still. 

They were half way to their intended destination when the snow started coming in. It's gotten heavier since and they both decided the wiser choice would be to head back to the lodge seeing how it was nearer to them. About 10 minutes nearer. Matt hated this place and if it weren't for Emily, he would have never agreed to return to this God-forsaken mountain. And with the police lines all around from last year when they were searching for Hannah and Beth, it made him feel like he was going to die here. 

“What was that?” Emily suddenly stopped, her posture tense. 

Matt stopped moving as well and scanned the surrounding forest, looking for anything that might signal danger. The trees creaked in the wind and the snow fell silently as both Emily and Matt strained their eyes and ears to listen to whatever it was that’s out there. 

“It’s probably-Ah!” Matt screamed and dropped onto the snow when a huge deer dashed out of the forest pass him. 

It’s a deer. A stupid deer. 

“Oh my God Matt. You totally squealed.” Emily laughed. 

“I did not.” Matt stood up and dusted the snow off his pants. It’s a good thing he wasn’t wearing jeans or it would’ve been soaking wet now. 

“Whatever Matt~” Emily giggled. 

They continued down the path for a while more before they heard it again. This time he was certain it wasn’t a deer. 

“Emily wait!” 

Just as she stopped someone ran out from the woods and ran right into her. They both stumbled backwards, tripped over a tree root and fell into the snow. 

“URGH! Chris.What the hell?” Emily shoved the person off her and stood up. 

“Yo man. What are you running from?” Matt reached out to pull him up. Chris looked like hell. His glasses were slanted, hair messy and his face was drained of colour. If Matt didn’t know better, it looked as if Chris had just seen a ghost. 

“Matt! Emily! Am I glad to see you both!” He moved to hug them but the both took a step back. 

“Uh, no offence man but you’re covered in...paint?” Matt hoped it was paint. 

“It’s blood. Listen, I don’t have time to explain but we’re all in danger. We have to go back to the lodge!” Chris was breathing hard, exhausted and out of breath from all that running. And why was he dressed like a lumberjack? Despite the serious expression on Chris face, Matt was still reluctant to move, believing that it might be one of the duo's (Josh and Chris) prank.

"Stop it Chris. If this a prank, it isn't working." Emily retrieved her bag and kept walking, beckoning Matt to follow her.

"Um, what if it's true?" Matt didn't like it but Chris did look distraught and maybe he should give his friend the benefit of doubt.

"As if Matt."

"Lead the way Chris. do you know a shortcut?" Matt ignored Emily. That's bound to anger her, not that he'd care at the moment.

"Thank you Matt. This way, come on!" He ran back into the woods and the couple followed him.

Chris was leading them back, or so he said but the twists and turns he took through the forest was unfamiliar and if anything, Matt felt like he was leading them further away from their destination. Emily was going to kill him, in fact, he could hear her cursing him under her breath.

"Hey Chris! Slow down would you? Where are you going?" Matt asked.

Chris slowed his step and slowly turned around, it was a normal act but something about the way his friend was looking at him sent a chill through him. His blue eyes that are usually filled with warmth and sincerity was ice cold and lacked any emotion.

"If there's really a 'psycho'," Emily air quoted the words "maybe calling the police might actually be a better idea."

Matt nodded. She was right, why did she not mention that earlier? 

“She’s right.” Matt agreed.

“No, you’re both right. Don’t worry, another turn and we’ll be at the Lodge. Come on.” Chris lead them on through another path.

They continued for a few minutes more and Chris wasn’t lying, that huge wooden structure over there, that’s definitely the lodge. Matt breathe a sigh of relief. What was he thinking? A prank? Ha, as if. 

* * *

Josh went through the motions of checking the shotgun and its shell mechanically, with a sense of detachment. He was going to slip, he could feel it. Chris being sawed in half kept replaying in his mind and that overwhelming sense of helplessness kept bringing him back to the year he lost both his sisters. Why did it have to be him, why not someone else. Was it because he deserved it? He probably did, didn't he? After all, he remembered being so angry that the thought of murdering his friends actually did cross his mind at one point. 

"Josh. Stop."

"I'm not doing anything." 

"You're thinking out loud again." Sam smiled at him, she reminded him of Beth some times. God, he missed her. 

"Right. Sorry." Josh shrugged. 

"It's okay Josh. We just need to get the others, and once we're together, we'll get the bastard." Sam re-assured him and ruffled his hair a little. 

He’ll get him. He’ll shoot him in the head and then he’ll leave too. There’s no one else here after all, his sisters, Chris, they’re all gone. 

* * *

“Hey! We’re not moving another step until you tell us what’s going on!” Emily dug her heels deeper into the snow. 

“Yeh man. If this is a prank, we’re done okay? We’re just tired.” Matt sighed and looked at Chris. He was removing his glasses and wiping the lenses with his shirt, acting as if he hadn’t heard a word they said. And then he suddenly froze and looked at them...no, he was looking right through them. 

He was muttering something and kept looking around but Matt was too far to really catch what he was saying. And then, the muttering stopped and Chris fell to his knees. 

Matt ran over and so did Emily. It was stupid, very stupid and by the time he noticed it, it was too late. Chris looked at them with a regretful expression and pulled something he was holding onto, removing the planks they were standing on. 

With nothing to support them, both Matt and Emily fell into the abandoned mine shaft. 

* * *

“The phones are down.” Sam held the receiver to her ear and tried pressing and reloading the buttons again. “Josh, do you have back up electricity here?” 

“Y-yeah. A generator, it’s in the basement.” He was starting to calm down a little bit. The pain was still there but now that he knew what he was going to do, he felt a little bit better. “The door is unlocked. I’ll follow you, it’s not a good idea to be separated now.”

Josh led Sam down the basement and showed her where the generator was. It’s old but still working, he just needed to plug something in first. 

“Is this okay?” Sam moved the flashlight slightly above Josh’s head so that he could see the wiring. 

“Yeah.” He nodded and started working on the wires. “You know, if Chris was here, he’d be all uptight about using my bare hands to work on these wires.” 

Sam didn’t reply and Josh continued. 

“He’d always been so uptight and rigid sometimes, like a piece of wood.”

“Is that why you keep calling him ‘Cochise’?” 

“Well, not really but I suppose the nickname did suit him after all. He was uptight and rigid sometimes, sure, but he was-”Josh felt his voice waver and stopped to take a few calming breaths before continuing. “He’s my support, strongest and best support I ever had. And he kept me grounded Sam...”

“You sound like you’re in love with him. Wait, are you?” She moved the light away as Josh closed the circuit box and started up the generator. 

“There were times where I thought I was going crazy when I was with him.” He started walking back to the door and Sam followed. “You know, little things. Like a cut I had would suddenly disappear or if I’m feeling extremely angry or sad, it’ll all just disappear when I’m with him.” 

“Um...”

“No, Sam. Listen. It’s not some exaggerated bullshit. Chris thinks I don’t know but I do.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sam was calm but he could tell from the way her eyes keep looking at him that she was worried. Worried that he had lost it or slipped. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” He sighed. 

“Maybe, but if you’re willing, I want to hear it anyway.” 

Josh hesitated, afraid that his story would make Sam look at him differently. In fact, she had already started to treat him differently after Hannah and Beth disappeared, as if he was made of glass. 

“When we were kids, Chris and I were at his old house,” he started, “we were Cycling and doing crazy stunts. I went a little too far and dashed out on the road just as a vehicle came speeding down the road.” 

“Oh no.” Sam gasped.

“Yeah. I got hit, it was bad. I remember blood, can’t remember the pain much but I did recall Chris being there, he was holding onto me and, I don’t know, sort of healed me.” 

“Maybe it was just all...”

“In my head?” Josh scoffed. “That’s what I thought too but then I saw it. The scar on his chest.” He unbuttoned his shirt a little, espousing a light silver line that cut across his chest. “Apparently a glass piece caught me, it was supposed to be fatal but I didn’t die. The Doctors all said it was a miracle that both of us were not injured or dead. But I saw it, when Chris was asleep I’m the hospital, I checked his chest and the scar there looked exactly like mine but his was more prominent, deeper, red and angry.” 

He knew Sam was looking at him like he’d grown an extra head but he kept going. 

“I remembered pretending to sleep as he woke up and ran to the washroom. I followed him quietly and saw him checking his scars and when he removed his top , I saw it all. The scars from me being punched in school, my rock climbing accident...he was taking my scars and he didn’t say a thing.” 

“I’ll admit, it’s really far fetched.” Sam sighed. “But I believe you.” 

Josh was actually expecting an outright denial from Sam and was surprised she was willing to accept it. 

“I’ll believe you because I think he healed me once too. When I accidentally cut my finger while chopping carrots. He’s fast, gotta give him that.” She smiled at the memory. “ I thought I was hallucinating so I just ignored it.” 

“Looks like he’s taking over your role as the mom-friend Sam.” Josh opened the basement door and both of them headed back to the living room where the phone was. 

* * *

Chris felt something warm and wet on his face and tried to smack it away but couldn’t. 

“Josh, stop that.” He swatted the animal away. Wait. Animal? Chris shot up and startled the deer that was licking his face away. 

Where was he? He could feel the fear and panic rising as he tried to recall the last thing he remembered. He drew a complete blank. He was running from some apparition or hallucination of his father and then he was sure he ran into Matt and Emily. But that was it. Nothing else. 

“What’s happening to me?” Chris cried. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d heal Josh and no matter how bad it was, it would usually disappear by now. He was still dressed in the worn out overalls. The only difference being his fingers were numb and his nose hurt whenever he took in air. How long had he been out here? Where was here? Everywhere he turned there were rows and rows of trees, each one extending into the darkness, neither showing a way out. He was going to die he thought and for a moment, it did not sound like such a bad idea. But thoughts that his friends might be in danger spurred him on. 

He could hear the crunch on boots on the snow behind him but he did not want to look. There's a pattern it seems, every time he gets frightened, what followed was usually a blank and then him waking up in an entirely new place. 

* * *

The phone was still dead. 

"That does not make any sense at all." Sam hung the phone back up. She had been trying to get it to work for more than ten minutes but to no avail. A sudden bang startled both of them and they both froze, body tensed, waiting to see what made that noise. That few seconds felt like hours and when they heard it again, Josh immediately went to his shotgun while Sam grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. 

"Do you think he's back Josh?" Sam tightened her grip on the knife. 

"If he is, I'll blow his brains out." It was pure bravado and Sam probably knew it too and he was grateful for her not bringing it up. After Hannah and Beth had disappeared, Josh had went for extensive therapy and he had shut everyone out, even Chris. He was unable to grief properly and held on to the hope that at least one of his sisters would show up suddenly. That denial eventually turned to anger and he began to hate himself. Hannah and Beth were right there and he, being their brother, was out cold on the kitchen counter from over-drinking. And now, his best friend was gone too, all because he was too weak to save him. 

"We need to get Mike and Jessica. How far away is the lodge?" Sam whispered as she kept her eyes on the doors and windows. 

"Not too far." 

It was weird. Josh couldn't put his finger on it but he kept feeling like was missing something. He was very close to Hannah and Beth and he knew he would lose it...no, he was supposed to lose it when they went missing and were presumed dead. But he couldn't, it's like trying to reach for something just beyond the fog but every time he was about to touch it, it would evade him. Did Chris heal him? Maybe Chris's ability had evolved to take away more than just a person's physical wounds? Would that even be possible?

"Josh." Sam's urgency snapped him out of his reverie.

"Right. Follow me, there's another path we can take. It's safer and faster." He kept thinking about it and if it were true, then he owed Chris more than he could ever pay back. 

They managed to reach the back path and hurriedly made their way to the cabin where Mike and Jessica were supposed to be at. It was a good thing that couple kept stopping and admiring the view or Sam and Josh would've to walk even further to find them. 

"Holy Shit man! Is that blood?" Mike ran up to Sam and Josh and Jessica followed. 

"What happened?" Jessica asked, "Was it a bear?" She looked at them and then glanced around the forest, genuinely worried that one might dash out and pounce on her. 

"Where's Ashley?" Mike asked. 

"Oh shit. Josh! Ashley is still in the lodge!" Sam was horrified that they actually left their friend alone in the building with a murderer. "We need to go back and get her!"

"Woah that Sam. Hold on, tell me what's going on." Mike grabbed her arm before she can run off. 

Sam did most of the explaining while Josh kept his grip on his father's shotgun tight. Jessica was insistent on getting off the mountain to get help and Mike was extremely reluctant, preferring instead to look for Emily and Matt. They eventually decided to have split up. Sam and Josh would go look for the others since Josh was familiar with the mountain while Mike and Jessica would take the keys and head to the cable car to radio for help. 

* * *

Chris kept putting on foot in front of the other. He eventually made it to the front door and was surprised to find it unlocked, was Josh afraid of the door knob freezing over again? He stepped into the lodge, closed the main door behind him and slid down to the floor, too exhausted to move. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. 

"Sleeping?" The voice sounded as if someone was speaking right beside him, scaring him. 

"Go away. Please, leave me alone." He whimpered and pressed his hands against his ears, trying to drown out the voices. Chris had never felt so tired of being afraid, he was just exhausted. And being constantly taunted by dead friends, families and monsters were not helping him either. 

"Chris?"

"Just go away please. It's my fault, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.""

"Chris!" 

"I can't live like this." he whimpered. 

"Chirs!" 

He felt someone or something touched his shoulder and he lashed out in panic. And then it was silent, Chris slowly removed his hands from his ears and opened his eyes. What he saw made him sick, in front of him, lying unconscious, was Ashley. 

“Oh my God! Ashley!” He crawled to her and shook her gently. Please don’t be dead. “Ashley, wake up. I’m sorry.” 

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Ashley groaning. She was alive, he didn’t accidentally kill her. Thank Goodness. 

“She was part of it wasn’t she?” Hannah suddenly appeared over Ashley. Her body grey and decayed. 

“No. I won’t do it.” Chris looked at Hannah and almost screamed when Beth appeared beside him. “She didn’t mean to be part of it!” 

Neither sisters said anything to that, they just stared at him and every time he blinked, they appeared closer. 

“It’s for our brother Chris. Surely you noticed how he’s been these past few months.” 

He did. He suspected Josh was unable to handle his sister’s disappearing but he never probed further, always too afraid to offend or lose his friend. They were right...Hannah and Beth were right. It was his fault and he needs to fix this. 

“W-what do I need to do?” He asked. 

“What he was supposed to do.” They replied in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Hope this works, I'm trying to keep this short and sweet and not get too lost in it. It's fun writing it and playing around with the possibilities in my mind but I admit, the characters do go a bit bonkers some times. LOL.


	4. Almost There...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation time! Also confession time.

Josh held out his arm, stopping Sam from moving forward. He held a finger to his lip and motioned for her to follow him. They need to get Ashley out but there’s no guarantee that the killer was not in there, better to go in quietly. 

They slipped in from the back and Josh was thankful that he didn’t lock the window after letting Chris in. They made their way quietly through the basement and into the main floor when they saw it, a trail of blood from the main door and broken vases. 

“There was an altercation here.” Sam shined her light on the scene. “Ashley is in trouble Josh.”

“Y-yeh.” 

“You okay Josh? You don’t look too good.” Sam asked. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just...look for Ashley.” He lied. Something about the whole set up felt so familiar yet unknown and it was bothering him. But telling Sam that would just make her worry. 

They followed a trial of blood that led to the lodge’s basement. As they moved in further, the architecture started to change, things started to look older and there were lamps, of lights and wallpaper...

“I didn’t realize you were hiding a creepy hotel under your basement Josh.” Sam looked around in awe. 

“Dad thought it’d be a waste of money to call people in to demolish it, might as well just built on it.” He jumped when a rat ran across is feet. The hotel was huge and familiar, Josh had no issues navigating the ruins and find the rooms that lead them deeper as they searched for Ashley. They only stopped when they reached a room that resembled a make-shift hospital. The first thing that stood out was the coppery stench of blood and Sam tried her best not to gag.

"Oh My God Josh, look at this." Sam called him. She was looking at something on the wall.

Josh made his way there, careful not to slip on the blood and whatever organic matter was on the floor. What he saw made his blood run cold. There on wall were photos of him and everyone that would be here tonight. He vaguely registered Sam saying something about the killer making a hit list but he couldn't remember, at that point in time, all his focus and energy was on one photo. Chris.

It was an old photo, one that he took two years ago. Chris was having too scared to even create a dating profile and Josh had taken his photo when he wasn't paying attention and uploaded it onto the site. Sure enough, he got a few interested party but Chris being Chris evaded them all and hid behind 'school-work'. How did the killer get this photo? Was it because of him? If he had not uploaded this...would Chris still be alive.

"He might." a familiar voice replied.

"What?" Josh turned to see if he heard Sam correctly only to find her quite a distance away looking at something else. He was sure he heard a woman's voice.

They decided to move on when they couldn't find anything else in that room. Sam was worried about Ashley and Josh had to admit, braver than him.The rooms they've been entering while searching for Ashley looked scarier and darker with every step. The creepy and sad movie of the prank that happened a year ago was the last straw though.

"I'm done. Ashley was part of it! Why should we, no, why should I risk my life to save her?" Josh was shouting. "I've already lost my sisters and Chris, if anyone deserved it, its her!" He stormed out of the small room.

"Josh! Wait!" Sam ran after him. "It's her fault but we can't just leave her. What if it was one of us, would you leave us too? Would you leave me?"

Josh stopped, his head hung low. Sam was really too much like Beth sometimes, she really knew where to hit.

"Fine. But I'm not- Sam?" Where did she go? Josh was certain she was behind him just a second ago. Shit, was he hallucinating? Josh was starting to panic.

"Sam!" He called out again. He was sure he heard here from down that hallway. "Sam!"

Josh did not take more than a couple of steps when he felt someone grabbed him from behind and cover his face with a chloroform soaked cloth. He struggled and was sure he managed to elbow the guy but the chemicals started to take effect and Josh lost consciousness.

* * *

"Josh."

His head hurt and he felt nauseous.

"Josh wake up."

Was that Sam? Josh slowly pried open his eyes and for a moment he thought he saw Beth but his vision cleared and the dark hair turned to blonde, dark eyes turned grey. 

"Sam. You're all right." Josh sounded hoarse. He was about to say something when the speaker came on and a voice boomed through the speakers.

"Josh Washington, you've already made one fatal choice tonight and you'll be making another." The voice carried on despite Josh cursing and threatening it, "In front you is a gun, you have to decide. Shoot your lover in front of you and survive or shoot yourself and let your lover live."

The blades came alive immediately after he said that.

"And if you choose to do nothing, you'll both be sawed in half."

Sam was struggling against her bonds, trying to get to the gun before he did. She knew and had know for a long time. Josh sighed and smiled at her before reaching for the gun.

"Stop! Josh! No!" She pulled harder, ignoring the cuts the leather was making on her wrist. "You idiot! I'm not his lover! You killed his lover!"

"Close your eyes Sam." Josh pointed the gun right at his temple.

"No! Josh, stop!"

"Find Ashley. Tell her...I forgive her and the rest too."

Looks like he'll be meeting his sister and friend earlier than he thought. Josh took a deep breath and was about to pull the trigger when someone pulled the weapon out his hand and threw it to the side. Any normal person would be relieved but all Josh felt when the weapon was snatched from his hand was anger.

Josh was about to scream when the metal door burst open and Mike walked in with Ashley. He looked like hell and so did Ashley.

"You fucking monster!" Mike raised his rifle and fired a shot at the man who was standing beside Josh. He missed and the bullet hit the man's mask.

"I'll kill you!" He reloaded and raised his weapon again when the man spoke. It was like seeing a Ghost. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Dusty blonde hair, un-spiked and baby blue eyes and that expression.

"Chris?" Josh was not sure how to react.

"Yeah. Sorry bro..." Chris dropped the mask but kept his eyes on Mike or rather, the rifle Mike was aiming at him.

Ashley moved over to their table and untied both Sam and Josh before pulling them away from Chris.

"You killed Jessica!" Mike roared.

Murder? Chris murdered Jessica? Josh really looked at Chris this time. His hair was left as it is, his spectacles replaced by contact lenses and he was covered in blood...so much blood.

"I didn't kill her." he shrugged and then turned to Josh. "You'd understand why I did this right?"

Josh shook his head.

"It's for you, for Hannah and Beth. They needed peace and what better way to give you and them it by creating an unforgettable prank?" he explained.

"He doesn't think he's doing anything wrong." Sam spoke.

"That's because I am not." He looked at Sam. "I gave everyone what they wanted. Excitement, peace...love...I-I." Chris winced and collapsed on his knees, holding his head.

"Chris!" Josh took a step forward to help him but Mike held him back.

"He might be pretending. Where's Emily and Matt? Did you murder them too?" Mike still kept his rifle trained on Chris.

"Ugnh...." Chris was breathing hard like he was in pain. "I-I didn't..."

Mike did not wait for Chris to explain himself further and took matters into his own hand by knocking him out with the butt of his rifle. 

* * *

They carried him back to the lodge and bounded his hands with some ropes before laying him down on the sofa. Josh volunteered to watch over him and would update the group if there were any changes to his behaviour. Sam and Mike left, each one with a gun in hand to look for Emily and Matt, if Chris gave them the right map, they shouldn't be too far from where Jessica and him went, there was an opening to the old mines over there. 

"Do you hate me now?" Chris sounded so small. "You probably do. It's okay though, I think I already knew it's going to turn out like this. I guess I had it coming, eventually." 

Josh still didn't answer, he sat there, dressed in his black jeans and dark green flannel with his eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry Josh. I should've let Mike shoot me, I almost got you and Sam killed."

At that Josh shot up from where he was sitting and pressed Chris back against the sofa he was lying on. He kept looking him up and down and then stared at his eyes, like he was searching for something. Chris was not sure what he was looking for specifically but whatever it was he must have found it. Josh sat back on his heels, straddling Chris. He kept his hands on Chris's shoulders to prevent him from moving but he reduced the pressure. 

"Why didn't you tell me Chris?" He hissed. 

"T-tell you what? That I can see-" he stopped himself. Although he more or less felt like he had regain his sanity right now, there was still this fear that the hallucinations would return. Maybe the Josh on top of him might not even be Josh. Chris swallowed and turned his head but Josh held his face. 

"That you could heal." he growled and kept one of his hand on Chris’s shoulder and the other worked to lift up his friend’s T-shirt, exposing his chest. 

“What the hell man!” Chris could feel his face warming up. 

“I know this scar.” Josh traced the silver marking that ran across Chris’s chest and down to his stomach lightly making Chris shiver. “It’s supposed to be mine. That accident that happened years ago, I remember it all Chris.” Josh pulled the T-shirt back down and dared Chris to deny it. 

“I-l...” Chris stuttered. 

“I also remembered why I was here and why I invited all of you up here.” He got off Chris and sat back on the chair opposite Chris. “I remember every plan every detail but I don’t have the urge to carry it out anymore.” 

Chris didn’t know what to say to that. He was happy that Josh didn’t lose his memory entirely which means that extreme healing or whatever it was that he did, only had a temporary effect on him and the person he healed. Does that mean the hallucinations would no longer plague him? 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Chris started and shook his head when Josh tried to inter up him. “ Let me finish. I need this.”

“All right.”

“I am sorry that I left you alone and didn’t check on you when you needed support the most. I keep telling Sam that I’ve no idea how you could hold it together for so long.” He closed his eyes. “I thought you were fine and by the time I decided to check on you, it was too late. I did what I could there and then when you showed up.” 

“Yeah... I remember. I attacked you. Sorry.” Josh apologized.

“You throw one mean punch there bro.” Chris chuckled and Josh smiled. “ But I need you to know that I’ll always be here, if you ever need me okay?” 

He felt so much better now that it was off his chest. Chris turned to see if Josh heard him and was surprised to see him giggling.

“That’s really gay Cochise.” Josh laughed as he approached Chris who suddenly looked like a kicked puppy. He knelt down beside him and held his face before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and Chris liked it.

They eventually parted but Josh was still holding onto his face and looking at him as if he was his entire world. 

“But I like it.” Josh spoke softly and Chris could feel his heart swell with warmth and joy. 

“Then why didn’t you say anything? I thought you had a thing with Sam.” Chris was searching Josh’s face for any sign of regret but found none.

“Well, I thought you had a thing for Ashley. That situation you put me and Sam in, I planned it for you and Ashley.” He sighed. “I thought it was better that I disappeared from your life and that you get the girl you’ve always dreamed of.” 

Josh stood up and Chris wanted to follow but was unable to because his hands were still bounded.

“You know, I was this close to ending my own life.” Josh placed his thumb and forefinger close together. “And I think I might have if you haven’t found me in the study that day. You saved me Chris.” 

“So...does this mean that we are officially together? Out of the bro-zone?” Chris wiggled his eyebrows which earned him an eye roll from Josh. 

“Everyone get up! Seal the door! We need to run!” It was Mike. Something happened. Josh moves closer to Chris, afraid that Mike might shoot him. 

Sam was the first person through the door, she was covered in muck and blood and she’s limping. Emily and Matt came in next with an unconscious and badly wounded Jessica. The last to enter were Ashley and Mike himself. 

There was a loud screech outside followed by someone lighting up a blowtorch. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Emily stomped towards Chris. “He tried to kill me!” 

“Back off.” Josh stood in front of Chris. 

“You’re protecting a murderer!” Emily screamed. 

“He wasn’t himself.” 

“Stop it! Both of you!” Mike hissed. “Josh, take this and untie him. We need all hands on deck with whatever it is that just chased us.” 

Josh caught the pocket knife and cut the ropes holding Chris before tossing it back to Mike. 

“What’s happening? Who are we running from?” Josh asked.

“Not who. What.” Sam winced when she shifted her weight on her injured leg. 

“Then I suggest we move to somewhere less exposed. There’s too many windows here.” Josh suggested the cinema room at the basement and they all agreed. 

* * *

“So you’re saying that he healed you and lost himself?” Emily scoffed. “Do you even hear yourself?” 

“I’m going with Em here Josh. It’s too far fetched. We’ll both be pressing charges and handing him over to the police once we’re off this mountain.” 

Chris hated it, Josh was trying to defend him but at this rate, he’s going to turn his friends into his enemies. 

“Why don’t I show you?” Chris offered his hand. 

“And what, let you touch me?” Emily took a step back. 

“Use me Chris.” It was Sam and her leg did not look too good. “You’ve healed me before.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” Chris nodded. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her. The pain was barely there at first but then it grew and he could feel the bones and muscle moving in his own leg, mimicking her injuries. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Chris. 

He could feel the tears in his eyes and the remnants of Sam’s injuries as it slowly faded, leaving a scar on his ankle. 

“Holy shit.” Matt stared in utter disbelief. 

The rest of them were looking at Chris as if he had grown an extra head. Mike was the first to speak. 

“I-I know I don’t have the right to ask you...but, can you heal Jessica?” 

Jessica was badly wounded. He could heal her but it would hurt like hell and he was not sure if he could bear it. 

“He can’t take on that much pain all in one night Mike.” Josh held Chris and helped him onto his feet. 

“It’s ok Josh. I- I think I can handle it. Besides, it’s better to have everyone awake to deal with whatever it was out there.” He made his way to the unconscious Jessica. She was alive but her breaths were shallow and the deep cut across her collarbone seemed sickly. Chris took and deep breath and plunged.

He underestimated it. The pain burned to every fibre of his being, with every wound he closed, it appeared on him. He was sure he heard Josh shouting something but it’s barely audible, like trying to hear someone when you’re underwater. 

The last thing he remembered was feeling safe and warm and the pain subsided. 

* * *

Josh held on to the unconscious Chris and kept checking his pulse. He was worried because in all the years he knew the man, he had never attempted multiple heals all within a short span of time. 

“So, what exactly are we dealing with out there and anyone want to start on magic boy?” Emily asked

. 

“It’s a Wendigo.” Ashley replied. “That’s when someone-”

“I know what a Wendigo is. But what is it doing here? They’re supposed to be myths.” Emily had never sounded so lost. 

“Doesn’t matter. We know that fire kills it.” Matt replied with determination and bravado. 

“Year, why don’t you go shine your lighter at it, maybe it’ll scurry back into the bushes.” 

“You’re a real bitch when you’re scared aren’t you?” Jessica sounded so tired but her bite was no less painful. 

“Shut up. Of course I’m scared, I actually saw it!” 

“Then we’re stuck, aren't we?" Matt looked like he wanted to give up. 

The group was eerily quiet, each one deep within their own thoughts. Probably about their final moments, regrets in their life or whatever else. Josh was not going to give up, not after coming so far. He had an idea but he wasn’t sure if it’ll work but if it did... Screw it, he finally had Chris, he’s not dying here holed up and afraid.

“I have a way out.” He announced. “But it’s risky.” 

“Hallelujah. Anything man.” Matt got up from the over sized chair, grateful for a solution. “Just get us out of here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any grammatical errors. I'm too stingy to pay for Grammaly.


	5. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Sam is looking for Ashley. Chris has more or less lost it. Wendigos are everywhere.

Josh held out his arm, stopping Sam from moving forward. He held a finger to his lip and motioned for her to follow him. They need to get Ashley out but there’s no guarantee that the killer was not in there, better to go in quietly. 

They slipped in from the back and Josh was thankful that he didn’t lock the window after letting Chris in. They made their way quietly through the basement and into the main floor when they saw it, a trail of blood from the main door and broken vases. 

“There was an altercation here.” Sam shined her light on the scene. “Ashley is in trouble Josh.”

“Y-yeh.” 

“You okay Josh? You don’t look too good.” Sam asked. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just...look for Ashley.” He lied. Something about the whole set up felt so familiar yet unknown and it was bothering him. But telling Sam that would just make her worry. 

They followed a trial of blood that led to the lodge’s basement. As they moved in further, the architecture started to change, things started to look older and there were lamps, of lights and wallpaper...

“I didn’t realize you were hiding a creepy hotel under your basement Josh.” Sam looked around in awe. 

“Dad thought it’d be a waste of money to call people in to demolish it, might as well just built on it.” He jumped when a rat ran across is feet. The hotel was huge and familiar, Josh had no issues navigating the ruins and find the rooms that lead them deeper as they searched for Ashley. They only stopped when they reached a room that resembled a make-shift hospital. The first thing that stood out was the coppery stench of blood and Sam tried her best not to gag.

"Oh My God Josh, look at this." Sam called him. She was looking at something on the wall.

Josh made his way there, careful not to slip on the blood and whatever organic matter was on the floor. What he saw made his blood run cold. There on wall were photos of him and everyone that would be here tonight. He vaguely registered Sam saying something about the killer making a hit list but he couldn't remember, at that point in time, all his focus and energy was on one photo. Chris.

It was an old photo, one that he took two years ago. Chris was having too scared to even create a dating profile and Josh had taken his photo when he wasn't paying attention and uploaded it onto the site. Sure enough, he got a few interested party but Chris being Chris evaded them all and hid behind 'school-work'. How did the killer get this photo? Was it because of him? If he had not uploaded this...would Chris still be alive.

"He might." a familiar voice replied.

"What?" Josh turned to see if he heard Sam correctly only to find her quite a distance away looking at something else. He was sure he heard a woman's voice.

They decided to move on when they couldn't find anything else in that room. Sam was worried about Ashley and Josh had to admit, braver than him.The rooms they've been entering while searching for Ashley looked scarier and darker with every step. The creepy and sad movie of the prank that happened a year ago was the last straw though.

"I'm done. Ashley was part of it! Why should we, no, why should I risk my life to save her?" Josh was shouting. "I've already lost my sisters and Chris, if anyone deserved it, its her!" He stormed out of the small room.

"Josh! Wait!" Sam ran after him. "It's her fault but we can't just leave her. What if it was one of us, would you leave us too? Would you leave me?"

Josh stopped, his head hung low. Sam was really too much like Beth sometimes, she really knew where to hit.

"Fine. But I'm not- Sam?" Where did she go? Josh was certain she was behind him just a second ago. Shit, was he hallucinating? Josh was starting to panic.

"Sam!" He called out again. He was sure he heard here from down that hallway. "Sam!"

Josh did not take more than a couple of steps when he felt someone grabbed him from behind and cover his face with a chloroform soaked cloth. He struggled and was sure he managed to elbow the guy but the chemicals started to take effect and Josh lost consciousness.

* * *

"Josh."

His head hurt and he felt nauseous.

"Josh wake up."

Was that Sam? Josh slowly pried open his eyes and for a moment he thought he saw Beth but his vision cleared and the dark hair turned to blonde, dark eyes turned grey. 

"Sam. You're all right." Josh sounded hoarse. He was about to say something when the speaker came on and a voice boomed through the speakers.

"Josh Washington, you've already made one fatal choice tonight and you'll be making another." The voice carried on despite Josh cursing and threatening it, "In front you is a gun, you have to decide. Shoot your lover in front of you and survive or shoot yourself and let your lover live."

The blades came alive immediately after he said that.

"And if you choose to do nothing, you'll both be sawed in half."

Sam was struggling against her bonds, trying to get to the gun before he did. She knew and had know for a long time. Josh sighed and smiled at her before reaching for the gun.

"Stop! Josh! No!" She pulled harder, ignoring the cuts the leather was making on her wrist. "You idiot! I'm not his lover! You killed his lover!"

"Close your eyes Sam." Josh pointed the gun right at his temple.

"No! Josh, stop!"

"Find Ashley. Tell her...I forgive her and the rest too."

Looks like he'll be meeting his sister and friend earlier than he thought. Josh took a deep breath and was about to pull the trigger when someone pulled the weapon out his hand and threw it to the side. Any normal person would be relieved but all Josh felt when the weapon was snatched from his hand was anger.

Josh was about to scream when the metal door burst open and Mike walked in with Ashley. He looked like hell and so did Ashley.

"You fucking monster!" Mike raised his rifle and fired a shot at the man who was standing beside Josh. He missed and the bullet hit the man's mask.

"I'll kill you!" He reloaded and raised his weapon again when the man spoke. It was like seeing a Ghost. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Dusty blonde hair, un-spiked and baby blue eyes and that expression.

"Chris?" Josh was not sure how to react.

"Yeah. Sorry bro..." Chris dropped the mask but kept his eyes on Mike or rather, the rifle Mike was aiming at him.

Ashley moved over to their table and untied both Sam and Josh before pulling them away from Chris.

"You killed Jessica!" Mike roared.

Murder? Chris murdered Jessica? Josh really looked at Chris this time. His hair was left as it is, his spectacles replaced by contact lenses and he was covered in blood...so much blood.

"I didn't kill her. She's safe, just collecting some dust in the corner." he shrugged and then turned to Josh. "You'd understand why I did this right?"

Josh shook his head.

"It's for you, for Hannah and Beth. They needed peace and what better way to give you and them it by creating an unforgettable prank?" he explained.

"He doesn't think he's doing anything wrong." Sam spoke.

"That's because I am not." He looked at Sam. "I gave everyone what they wanted. Excitement, peace...love...I-I." Chris winced and collapsed on his knees, holding his head.

"Chris!" Josh took a step forward to help him but Mike held him back.

"He might be pretending. Where's Emily and Matt? Did you murder them too?" Mike still kept his rifle trained on Chris.

"Ugnh...." Chris was breathing hard like he was in pain. "I-I didn't..."

Mike did not wait for Chris to explain himself further and took matters into his own hand by knocking him out with the butt of his rifle. 

* * *

They carried him back to the lodge and bounded his hands with some ropes before laying him down on the sofa. Josh volunteered to watch over him and would update the group if there were any changes to his behaviour. Sam and Mike left, each one with a gun in hand to look for Emily and Matt, if Chris gave them the right map, they shouldn't be too far from where Jessica and him went, there was an opening to the old mines over there. 

"Do you hate me now?" Chris sounded so small. "You probably do. It's okay though, I think I already knew it's going to turn out like this. I guess I had it coming, eventually." 

Josh still didn't answer, he sat there, dressed in his black jeans and dark green flannel with his eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry Josh. I should've let Mike shoot me, I almost got you and Sam killed."

At that Josh shot up from where he was sitting and pressed Chris back against the sofa he was lying on. He kept looking him up and down and then stared at his eyes, like he was searching for something. Chris was not sure what he was looking for specifically but whatever it was he must have found it. Josh sat back on his heels, straddling Chris. He kept his hands on Chris's shoulders to prevent him from moving but he reduced the pressure. 

"Why didn't you tell me Chris?" He hissed. 

"T-tell you what? That I can see-" he stopped himself. Although he more or less felt like he had regain his sanity right now, there was still this fear that the hallucinations would return. Maybe the Josh on top of him might not even be Josh. Chris swallowed and turned his head but Josh held his face. 

"That you could heal." he growled and kept one of his hand on Chris’s shoulder and the other worked to lift up his friend’s T-shirt, exposing his chest. 

“What the hell man!” Chris could feel his face warming up. 

“I know this scar.” Josh traced the silver marking that ran across Chris’s chest and down to his stomach lightly making Chris shiver. “It’s supposed to be mine. That accident that happened years ago, I remember it all Chris.” Josh pulled the T-shirt back down and dared Chris to deny it. 

“I-l...” Chris stuttered. 

“I also remembered why I was here and why I invited all of you up here.” He got off Chris and sat back on the chair opposite Chris. “I remember every plan every detail but I don’t have the urge to carry it out anymore.” 

Chris didn’t know what to say to that. He was happy that Josh didn’t lose his memory entirely which means that extreme healing or whatever it was that he did, only had a temporary effect on him and the person he healed. Does that mean the hallucinations would no longer plague him? 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Chris started and shook his head when Josh tried to inter up him. “ Let me finish. I need this.”

“All right.”

“I am sorry that I left you alone and didn’t check on you when you needed support the most. I keep telling Sam that I’ve no idea how you could hold it together for so long.” He closed his eyes. “I thought you were fine and by the time I decided to check on you, it was too late. I did what I could there and then when you showed up.” 

“Yeah... I remember. I attacked you. Sorry.” Josh apologised.

“You throw one mean punch there bro.” Chris chuckled and Josh smiled. “ But I need you to know that I’ll always be here, if you ever need me okay?” 

He felt so much better now that it was off his chest. Chris turned to see if Josh heard him and was surprised to see him giggling.

“That’s really gay Cochise.” Josh laughed as he approached Chris who suddenly looked like a kicked puppy. He knelt down beside him and held his face before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and Chris liked it.

They eventually parted but Josh was still holding onto his face and looking at him as if he was his entire world. 

“But I like it.” Josh spoke softly and Chris could feel his heart swell with warmth and joy. 

“Then why didn’t you say anything? I thought you had a thing with Sam.” Chris was searching Josh’s face for any sign of regret but found none.

“Well, I thought you had a thing for Ashley. That situation you put me and Sam in, I planned it for you and Ashley.” He sighed. “I thought it was better that I disappeared from your life and that you get the girl you’ve always dreamed of.” 

Josh stood up and Chris wanted to follow but was unable to because his hands were still bounded.

“You know, I was this close to ending my own life.” Josh placed his thumb and forefinger close together. “And I think I might have if you haven’t found me in the study that day. You saved me Chris.” 

“So...does this mean that we are officially together? Out of the bro-zone?” Chris wiggled his eyebrows which earned him an eye roll from Josh. 

“Everyone get up! Seal the door! We need to run!” It was Mike. Something happened. Josh moves closer to Chris, afraid that Mike might shoot him. 

Sam was the first person through the door, she was covered in muck and blood and she’s limping. Emily and Matt came in next with an unconscious and badly wounded Jessica. The last to enter were Ashley and Mike himself. 

There was a loud screech outside followed by someone lighting up a blowtorch. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Emily stomped towards Chris. “He tried to kill me!” 

“Back off.” Josh stood in front of Chris. 

“You’re protecting a murderer!” Emily screamed. 

“He wasn’t himself.” 

“Stop it! Both of you!” Mike hissed. “Josh, take this and untie him. We need all hands on deck with whatever it is that just chased us.” 

Josh caught the pocket knife and cut the ropes holding Chris before tossing it back to Mike. 

“What’s happening? Who are we running from?” Josh asked.

“Not who. What.” Sam winced when she shifted her weight on her injured leg. 

“Then I suggest we move to somewhere less exposed. There’s too many windows here.” Josh suggested the cinema room at the basement and they all agreed. 

* * *

“So you’re saying that he healed you and lost himself?” Emily scoffed. “Do you even hear yourself?” 

“I’m going with Em here Josh. It’s too far fetched. We’ll both be pressing charges and handing him over to the police once we’re off this mountain.” 

Chris hated it, Josh was trying to defend him but at this rate, he’s going to turn his friends into his enemies. 

“Why don’t I show you?” Chris offered his hand. 

“And what, let you touch me?” Emily took a step back. 

“Use me Chris.” It was Sam and her leg did not look too good. “You’ve healed me before.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” Chris nodded. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her. The pain was barely there at first but then it grew and he could feel the bones and muscle moving in his own leg, mimicking her injuries. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Chris. 

He could feel the tears in his eyes and the remnants of Sam’s injuries as it slowly faded, leaving a scar on his ankle. 

“Holy shit.” Matt stared in utter disbelief. 

The rest of them were looking at Chris as if he had grown an extra head. Mike was the first to speak. 

“I-I know I don’t have the right to ask you...but, can you heal Jessica?” 

Jessica was badly wounded. He could heal her but it would hurt like hell and he was not sure if he could bear it. 

“He can’t take on that much pain all in one night Mike.” Josh held Chris and helped him onto his feet. 

“It’s ok Josh. I- I think I can handle it. Besides, it’s better to have everyone awake to deal with whatever it was out there.” He made his way to the unconscious Jessica. She was alive but her breaths were shallow and the deep cut across her collarbone seemed sickly. Chris took and deep breath and plunged.

He underestimated it. The pain burned to every fibre of his being, with every wound he closed, it appeared on him. He was sure he heard Josh shouting something but it’s barely audible, like trying to hear someone when you’re underwater. 

The last thing he remembered was feeling safe and warm and the pain subsided. 

* * *

Josh held on to the unconscious Chris and kept checking his pulse. He was worried because in all the years he knew the man, he had never attempted multiple heals all within a short span of time. 

“So, what exactly are we dealing with out there and anyone want to start on magic boy?” Emily asked. 

“It’s a Wendigo.” Ashley replied. “That’s when someone-”

“I know what a Wendigo is. But what is it doing here? They’re supposed to be myths.” Emily had never sounded so lost. 

“Doesn’t matter. We know that fire kills it.” Matt replied with determination and bravado. 

“Year, why don’t you go shine your lighter at it, maybe it’ll scurry back into the bushes.” 

“You’re a real bitch when you’re scared aren’t you?” Jessica sounded so tired but her bite was no less painful. 

“Shut up. Of course I’m scared, I actually saw it!” 

“Then we’re stuck, aren't we?" Matt looked like he wanted to give up. 

The group was eerily quiet, each one deep within their own thoughts. Probably about their final moments, regrets in their life or whatever else. Josh was not going to give up, not after coming so far. He had an idea but he wasn’t sure if it’ll work but if it did... Screw it, he finally had Chris, he’s not dying here holed up and afraid.

“I have a way out.” He announced. “But it’s risky.” 

“Hallelujah. Anything man.” Matt got up from the over sized chair, grateful for a solution. “Just get us out of here.” 

* * *

The plan was simple, they were supposed to head out the back door and make their way through a hidden path the Washington had that lead directly to the cable cars. But things almost always never turned out the way anyone intended. 

Chris and Josh took the lead and was they were almost there and about to signal for the rest when three Wendigos appeared and crashed through the window. Their dull gray leathery skin and bulging dead white eyes scanning the area. Josh reacted immediately and pulled Chris's arm, shouting for him to run. 

"Fuck!" Josh tripped over a carpet and Chris used whatever strength he had to pull him up. Those things were too fast, their long limbs enable them to cover so much ground in a such a short time. Josh can see Mike standing by the door and Josh shouted for him and everyone else to run. 

"Run! Move! They're right behind us!" Josh shouted as Chris and him dashed pass the group. Emily and Matt did not need to be told twice and the two sped off immediately along with Jessica. Mike and Sam was the last to go, the Wendigos hot on their heels. Sam made it through the final door and was glad to see everyone in the main hall but stopped when she saw another Wendigo dangling from the Chandelier. This one was bigger than the rest and it was looking around. She was about to take another step when Josh spoke. 

"Don't" 

Sam stopped, her heart pounding in her chest. 

"Move a muscle." 

She did not intend to and a quick glance around told her that nobody else was moving as well. So the legends were sort of trure, Wendigos do have poor eyesight. Sam watched as the Wendigo on the chandelier zeroed in on the three others that came in. Like it, they too were unable to see the group. The screeching and hissing became louder and the Wendigos started attacking each other. One of the smaller ones was thrown against the fireplace and it dislodged one of the gas pipes, releasing gas into the air. 

Chris and Josh both saw it at the same time and had the same idea. 

Josh watched in fear and fascination and the larger Wendigo grabbed the head of the smaller one, slammed it to the ground and tore it apart. It threw the head and it landed a little too close to him, making him move a little. The wood creaked under his weight and the larger Wendigo snapped up, scanning the area. It took a step towards Josh and then stop, checking its surroundings again before taking another step. Josh could feel his whole body turn cold when the Wenidgo took a few more steps and was only a mere inches away from his face. Taking the opportunity, Chris motioned for Ashley, who was closest to the exit, to make a run for it before crushing the light bulb's glass, exposing the filament and alerting the Wendigo to his presence. 

It moved away from Josh, giving Sam the opportunity to run through another exit. But it was now heading towards Chris, its jaw wide open as it looked around. 

"Hey!" Josh shouted, drawing the creature's attention away from Chris. 

Chris saw Emily and Matt dash out the door and made his way to another pillar but slammed himself against it a little too hard and the Wendigo spun around and started moving towards him. Thrilling and screeching as it walked towards him. 

Jessica and Mike too the opportunity to run. It's now only the three of them left in the house but Josh wasn't going to flip the switch until everyone was out. Josh took the opportunity to get closer to the switch and distract the Wendigo, allowing Sam to dash out. 

By this time, it was clear the Wendigo was agitated. It might not be able to see but it was not stupid, it knew and was fully aware that there were people in the area. And it was getting too close to Josh for comfort. Josh stood as still as possible and tried not to gag at the rancid stench of the Wendigo. 

Chris was about to make another distraction when a stray Wendigo appeared, taking the bigger one's attention. Josh and Chris took the opportunity to run to the corner and pressed themselves against the wall. The wendigo was far enough, it should give them ample time to reach the door and flipped the switch. 

"Now." Both Josh and Chris made a run for it. 

The wendigos noticed them both and charged at them. The smaller one jumped onto the a small cupboard by the wall and used it as a lever to launch itself at Chris. It missed and landed right in front of him and was about to gnaw him when the bigger Wendigo swiped it aside with its claws. 

"Chris! Fuck!" Josh turned back and tried to distract the Wendigo. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!" He shouted, waving his arm. 

It worked and the thing turned and Josh saw it, the small butterfly tattoo. 

"Josh! Get out of its way! Run!" Chris screamed. 

The Wendigo Grabbed Josh by the neck and carried him above its head as it screeched in triumph, its other claw moved backwards, ready to deal the killing blow. 

"Hannah?" He gasped. It can't be but that tattoo, it was Hannah's tattoo. He'd recognize it anywhere, this creature, this Wendigo...was Hannah. 

The Wendigo paused, its eyes suddenly on Josh's face but whatever semblance of humanity or small amount of recognition disappeared as quickly as it came and it stabbed Josh before throwing his against the door frame. Chris didn't have anytime to think, he ran by the Wendigo, grabbed Josh and flipped the switch as he ran out into the open. The spark reacted with the gas and the explosion was instantaneous. It burned everything in its way and the shock wave threw the two of them further out into the open. 

"Josh! Chris!" Mike ran to them, Sam and the rest were not far behind. 

"Is it really over?" Ashley stared at the burning lodge. 

"Josh!" Chris scrambled to Josh. He was lying face down in the snow and a puddle of red was already starting to form. No no no no no no. Chris turned him around and felt a chill ran through him. 

Josh’s front was covered in blood and while the flow had slowed down, it hadn’t entirely stopped. 

“Oh no. Josh.” Sam fell to her knees beside them. 

Chris tore open Josh’s shirt and placed his hand on his friends chest. It was cold and very second he delayed, it would get colder. He had never healed a fatal wound before and after healing so many in one night, Chris wasn’t sure how his body would react. 

“Chris...” Sam gently placed her hand on top of his. “He’ll hate you for this you know.” She gave him a watery smile.

“Yeah...but I can’t let my best bro die just like that, now can I?” He tried to lighten the mood but no one was smiling. 

“You’re not alone Chris.” Mike placed his hand on top of Sam’s. 

“We’ll be here.” Ashley joined. 

“Together.” Jessica smiled.

“Yeah.” Matt added in.

“Oh fine. But you’d better not die.” Emily sighed. 

If he did die, Chris was sure he’d die a happy man. To know that Josh loved him, that his friends loved him, it’s more than he had a day ago. 

“Stop it guys. You’re gonna make me cry.” Chuckled. “All right Josh, it’s your turn.” 

Chris closed his eyes and poured all his emotions and drew the pain from the wound. The small cut eventually grew and Chris could feel himself trembling and his shirt soaking, the pain was unbearable but he kept his hand on Josh. He could feel the other man’s chest rise and fall, and Josh’s skin was getting warmer or maybe he was getting colder, Chris couldn’t tell anymore. 

Chris kept going and going and going until he was no longer able to. Until he felt the chest beneath him rise with a deep intake of breath. 

* * *

Josh refused to let go of Chris's hand despite the numerous attempts made by his friends and the paramedics to separate them. Chris's fingers were cold and his face was losing the warm hue it had. The paramedics had placed an oxygen mask over his face and they were moving around frantically, shouting something but everything was muffled to Josh, at that moment, the world just consisted of him and his friend...whom he was losing for the second time that night. 

The paramedics eventually pulled him away when the reached the hospital as they needed to wheel Chris into the operation theater. And Josh, together with the rest where taken away by the police for questioning. Josh just sat there, staring at the clock on the wall. His mind would wonder and he was sure he heard his sisters voice but then he'd look up and it would be the same police woman repeating her question for the fifth time. 

"Please answer the question Mr Washington. Did you or did you not see who attacked Chris Hartley?" She was getting annoyed, he could tell from the way she kept tapping her pen against the clipboard. 

"I've told you. It was a Bear." He glared at her and felt a sense of triumph when she flinched. "Can I leave now? I want to see Chris."

"The marks on his chest and stomach are inconsistent with a bear's claw marks. These were deeper and longer." She spread out a few photographs of common bear injuries across the table. 

Josh wanted to sweep it all off the table. This was ridiculous! He wanted to see Chris, needed to know if he was alive. It's been almost two hours and the police had refused to let him out. His agitation must have been obvious because the police woman sighed and kept the photos. 

"Look Mr Washington. I don't have the authority to let you off until you answer the questions. I know you're worried about your friend." She placed he clipboard on the table and rested her hands on it. "We just need to make sure your story and your friends' stories tally up. That's all. "

Great, thought Josh , he was being interrogated. The Wendigos or rather, his missing sister who had turned into a supernatural creature of myth did it. She stabbed him and his friend healed him. No matter how many times he ran it through his mind, the result would all end with him being thrown in the loony bin. 

"Fine. It wasn't a bear, it was a Wendigo. Those monsters attacked me and Chris-" Josh tried not to cry, "Chris jumped in front of me and he got wounded instead of me."

"Do you think it was the same 'monster' that attacked your sisters a year ago?" She continued. 

"I don't know all right? It's been a long night and I just want to know if Chris is all right. Can I please go?" 

The police woman seemed contemplative but something about the way Josh was reacting must have convinced her that was all she was going to get out of him for now. She switched off the camera and picked up her clip board. 

"Thank you, Mr Washington. You may leave." 

Josh nodded and headed straight for the door. 

"But before you go. I already have news of your friend." 

That stopped him. 

"Reports just came in. They have managed to stabilize him, he's in the ICU right now." She smiled. 

Josh didn't wait for her to finish before he dashed out and ran all the way to the block that Chris was in. The officer said he was fine, Chris was alive and Josh couldn't wait to pummel that idiot into the ground for throwing away his life like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept it as compact as possible and made it possible for Josh to eventually regain his memory. It doesn't make sense for Chris to heal people and take their memory permanently, imagine the trauma those people would have to go through. 
> 
> So Josh remembers but it doesn't come with the extreme emotions that he used to associate it with. Does that even make sense? Hahahaha.


	6. Final Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later from the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly R-rated here so if you're uncomfortable with smut...yeah...

_**Three Months Later...** _

"So I told him, I'm sorry you felt that way but I am not interested in you." Ashley took a sip of her latte and continued. "And then he had the audacity to try and scare me. Like, nothing can scare me after that night."

"No shit Ash." Chris laughed. 

"So, what did you do? " Sam leaned in, interested to hear the story's end. 

"Well, I told him that I will kill him if he comes near me again. He backed off." She laughed about how afraid the poor guy looked and it was actually quite funny. To think Ashley could actually strike fear into the heart of a six foot man. 

"He's late again." Sam looked at her watch, "twenty minutes late."

"Who's late?" Chris asked.

"Stop it Chris. We know you remember." Ashley poked him on the shoulder. 

"Ah, well. It's still fun to try." 

"Not in front of Josh buddy." Sam frowned. "He was close to a complete meltdown when you woke up from surgery asking who he was."

"Right...sorry."

"I'm just glad it was temporary amnesia. If it had been permanent..." Sam shivered, "I don't want to think about it."

Ashley, Sam and Chris became a little closer after that whole ordeal. Mike and Jessica were still together but they have moved up country, something about starting a hunting business. Emily and Matt went their separate ways but they still kept in touch. Sam intends to remain here, she was thinking of joining the police force while Ashley wanted to open a small cafe nearby. Nobody forgot that night but it seemed like the group was strong enough to keep going. Chris and Josh together but only Ashley and Sam were aware of it. The Washingtons were too high profile and Josh hated the media and their need to snoop around, especially after the whole incident. 

"Speak of the devil." Sam waved to a person running across the street. "Your boyfriend's here Chris."

"I'm still not used to that." 

"Oh My God Chris. You're blushing." Ashley squealed in delight and giggled when Chris hid his face in embarrassment. 

Josh was dressed in a pair of straight cut black jeans and high-cut black converse, he had on a dark green shirt with its sleeves rolled up three quarters of the way. His hair was neatly trimmed and combed back and he was wearing that signature grin Chris knew so well. 

"'What's up Cochise?" Josh ruffled Chris's hair. He's been doing that a lot lately which was why Chris did not bother styling it up anymore. "Hey Sam, Ash. Sorry about making you guys wait. Traffic was horrible." 

"No worries Josh. Ash and I were about to leave anyway." Sam turned to Ashley. "She said she needed to meet with a client about the latest coffee machine she needed for her new cafe."

"I did? Oh yeah, I remember now." She took another sip of her latte, "And it's in an hour's time. Got to go. I'll see you both around later?" 

"It's nice to see you Josh, Chris." Sam hugged Josh and then Chris before leaving with Ashley. 

"That was...really weird."Chris and Josh watched as the girls made their way to Sam's car. 

"Relax Cochise, they just want me to spend some alone time with you." He leaned into Chris's personal space, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

Chris let out a nervous laugh and Josh moved away. 

“Come on, let’s go. I need help with moving my things in.” He pulled Chris up and he let Josh drag him along. 

Chris had his own little apartment but Josh used some of his trust funds, bought it, sold it and got another house near the outskirts of town. More privacy according to him. Not that Chris would ever argue, the new house was big enough and it even had a garden, he loved it. 

The first thing Josh did when they stepped into the house was manhandle Chris onto the sofa so that he could straddle him. 

“Woah man.” Chris shifted a little bit to make himself more comfortable. He was about to make some joke but held himself back when he looked at Josh. His eyes were watery and he was running his fingers through Chris’s hair like and looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the room. 

“Josh?” 

Josh didn’t reply, he just smiled and slowly closed the space between them. His kiss was gentle, it gave Chris enough time to push him away if he didn’t want it. Chris was definitely not going to reject that and wrapped his hands around Josh so that he could pull him closer. Josh’s lips were soft and cool and he just had to bite it. Gasped and Chris took the opportunity to push his tongue in and explore the warmth of his mouth. 

Whatever Chris was doing it’s working because Josh was getting more aggressive with his kissing. It would’ve gone on forever if they both didn’t need some air. 

“Holy shit Cochise.” Josh’s pupils were dilated and his face was flushed, “Didn’t know you were that good.” 

“Just good?” Chris removed his glasses and flipped Josh and himself so that he was now on top. 

“Okay okay. Not just good.” Josh held up his hands in mock surrender. “So, whatcha’ gonna do to me now that you have me under you Cochise?” 

A lot. Chris loves Josh but right now, the only thing running through him was pure lust and having him squirming beneath him was enough to set him off. Chris pulled Josh’s hair, tilting his head and exposing his neck. 

“You’ve no idea what I’m doing to do to you.” Chris’s dropped his voice an octave lower and smiled when he felt Josh shiver. 

“Y-Yeah...?” Josh was breathing heavily. 

Chris placed his lips on Josh’s neck, licking it and kissing it slowly before biting it. It’s definitely going to show but he didn’t care. He could feel Josh’s finger running through his hair and pulling it whenever he bit down a little too hard. It was wonderful but Chris wanted more, needed more. He pulled away and pushed Josh back down when he tried to follow. 

The damn shirt was in the way, he wanted the man beneath him completely bare. Without a warning, Chris pulled the green shirt apart and pulled it off, exposing Josh’s chest and shoulders. He sat back on his heals and stared, his eyes roaming the dips and planes of his friend’s body. Chris ran a finger lightly across the erect nipple and watched with delight as his friend moaned. 

“Didn’t know you were sensitive over there.” He did it again with both hands and Josh moaned again. 

“S-shut up.” 

“Uh huh.” Chris leaned down and started sucking on one his nipples. The reaction he got was driving him crazy as well. He needed to remove his jeans, he could feel his swollen member pushing against its confines. 

“Fuck.” Josh whimpered when Chris’s bulge accidentally rubbed against his. 

Keeping his eyes locked into Josh, Chris unbuttoned the black jeans the other man was wearing and pulled it off him, exposing his very red and heavily swollen cock. 

“Yours too,” Josh panted, “I want to see.” 

Chris unzipped his pants as well, removing his member from its confines. He knew Josh was staring at it and to be honest he did feel a little self conscious. That was until Josh’s unrestrained hand reached for it and squeezed it. 

“Holy fuck! Ngh.” Chris grabbed the wondering hand and pinned it back above its owner’s head. “Not cool bro.” He took and deep breath and tried to calm himself down, won’t do anyone any good if he came too early. 

“Come on, let me...” he whined and Chris held him down tighter. 

“Not a chance. I want you to scream my name as I ravage your tight little ass first. Can’t do that if you squeeze it, now can I?” Josh swallowed and nodded. His pupils were fully blown now, leaving only a little ring of green.

Chris allowed their cocks to touch a little, making Josh struggle even more. 

“Damn it Cochise.” 

“Just relax.” Chris coaxed him to spread his legs a little more to allow him access. It’s a good thing they have unpacked things all over the place because right now, Chris was in no mood to go all the way to the bedroom to get the oil. The olive oil will do for now. Chris poured a generous amount of his hand and slathered his cock with it before pouring some more to prep Josh. 

As much as they both want it, he did not want to accidentally injure the other. Chris pushed a finger in, another another, slowly opening the hole. Josh was biting his lower lip and had his head thrown back, his chest was rising up and down as he tried to reign in control of the sensation. Fuck, his hot Chris thought to himself as he pushed all four of his fingers in. 

“Ngh...C-Chris.” 

“Relax, this won’t hurt.” Chris removed his fingers and aligned his cock to Josh’s entrance before guiding it in. The sensation of being wrapped in warm wet heat made his already swollen and sensitive cock twitch. Deep breath, slow down, Chris kept repeating to himself as he buried himself all the way in. 

“You all right Josh?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

He allowed a moment for both of them to adjust to their new...situation before lifting both of Josh’s legs to pull him closer. Josh reciprocated by wrapping his legs tightly around Chris. They started moving, slowly at first. 

He was hitting the angle just right and every time he moved, he drew out an obscenely loud moan from Josh. They started to pick up the pace, Josh was kneading Chris’s ass as he got pounded, his legs trapping the blonde above him. Chris on the other hand had both his arms beside Josh’s head to support himself as he pulled out and slammed back into Josh. Josh has really pretty eyes and he loved looking at them as he ravaged his friend. 

“I’m going to fill you up. Fill you up to the brim so that everyone will know you’re mine.” Chris panted as he slammed harder into Josh. 

“Fill me up then. Breed me.”

“Fuck.” Chris moaned. Josh really knew which buttons to press. 

They were both out or words by then, too lost on the sensation of fucking and being fucked. Chris was close, he could feel it and so was Josh, judging from the damp of the pre-cum on his stomach. 

He’s not going to leave that alone, so Chris pushed himself up, untangled Josh’s legs from his waist and lifted one of it up onto his shoulders. One of his hand was splayed over his friend’s chest while the other moved to work on Josh’s neglected cock. 

“Ah.” Josh cried as Chris tightened his gripped. “That’s - ah.” 

If anyone told him two years ago that he could reduce Josh into an incoherent mess, he’d shoot them but right now... 

Chris kept pounding into Josh while simultaneously pumping his cock. Josh came first, his cum squirting all over his stomach and Chris’s hand. Chris was not

far behind as he ejaculated into Josh, his cock pumping his seeds into his friend’s body. 

Chris pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out and trailed down Josh’s thighs. 

“That was...” Josh laughed, “you were serious about filling me up.” 

“I should think so.” Chris put his glasses back on so that he could grab the towels nearby to wipe both of them down. 

“Hmm. Domineering aren’t you?” Josh teased. 

“Only when you want me to be.” He gently wiped the cum off Josh and was about to stand and leave when Josh launched himself off the sofa and enveloped Chris in a tight hug. 

Chris hugged him back and rested his head on Josh’s shoulders. “I’ll be here Chris. You don’t have to worry.” 

Josh didn’t reply but Chris knew he heard him. For all his bravado and talk about being a playboy, he knew deep down his friend harboured a deep insecurity about his desirability both as a friend and a lover. 

He was getting better though and now that they’re moving in together, Chris was confident Josh would be fine. 

“Come on Josh. Let me go, I’ll be back. Just need to wash this cloth and clean you up again.” He ruffled Josh’s hair and planted a kissed on his forehead. 

“Promise me you won’t try and heal me again. Ever.” Josh spoke softly. 

“I can’t.” Chris sighed. 

“Chris. Please.” Josh looked into Chris’s eyes pleadingly. 

“I can’t because I don’t have the ability anymore.” 

“What?” 

“Something must’ve happened but I can’t do it anymore.” He shrugged. “So that means you,” he squeezed Josh’s cheek, “had better not do anything stupid.” 

Josh stared at him, his expression slowly morphed from surprise to relief. And then he burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. 

“Oh ha ha. Very funny.” Chris crossed his arms, “I’m serious Josh.” 

“No.” Josh wiped the tears off his eyes, “it’s not that.” 

“Then...”

“I just realised we were standing around naked and arguing.” He burst out into laughter again. 

“Josh!” 

“Okay okay. It’s just so cute and domestic, it’s as if we’re some old married couple.” 

“We will be eventually.” Chris muttered under his breath but Josh caught it anyway. 

“You’ll stay with me that Long?” Josh actually looked hopeful. 

“Only if you get your ass up to the bathroom now. I just cleaned you and now you got- you got- cum all over!” Chris knew his face was red but he couldn’t back down now. 

“Admit it. You like it.” Josh winked and ran up the stairs into the bathroom, swaying his hip, beckoning Chris to follow. 

* * *

“Damn it Hannah, you should’ve warned me.” Beth covered her eyes. 

“I didn’t know.” Beth replied.

“I knew our brother was into his best friend. But I didn’t think he’d let his best friend into him!” Hannah sounded exasperated. 

“At least he’s found some peace.” Beth smiled. “I think we can leave now.” 

“Yeah. I think we can go.” 

They both watched from the corner as Chris ran after Josh, probably to the second floor bathroom and then disappeared. 

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a hobby and I like Chris and Josh too much. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
